This invention relates to the type of conveyor systems taught in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/080,494 filed July 31, 1987, and entitled Food Service System For Drive-In Restaurants. In its basic form, the system contemplates the provision of at least one processing station at which the customer's order is filled and then transported to one or more delivery stations which are remote from the processing station, the items which have been ordered being conveyed from the processing station to each remote delivery station by means of a conveyor system having a basket-like carrier which transports the items through a housing extending vertically upwardly from the processing station, then horizontally through a canopy overlying the drive-in lanes, and then vertically downwardly through a housing forming a part of the delivery station. During its travel between the respective stations, the basket-like carrier must be maintained in an upright position to ensure that the items in the basket will not be spilled or overturned.
In accordance with the teachings of the aforementioned co-pending application, the basket is suspended between an opposing pair of spaced apart drive members which define a path of travel for the carrier basket extending between the processing station and the remote delivery station. The drive means may comprise an opposing set of conveyor chains, drive belts or an opposing set of elastomeric drive tapes. In any case, the basket is pivotally mounted relative to the drive members and hence will remain upright irrespective of whether the drive members are moving horizontally or vertically.
While the pivotal suspension of the basket in the manner described will effectively maintain it in an upright position, it has nonetheless been found that the basket is subject to rocking movement as it travels between the stations, which movement is compounded by the fact that the basket may be unevenly loaded and hence will inherently tend it to tip in one direction or the other. The present invention overcomes these difficulties by providing stabilizing means which will ensure that the carrier basket will remain upright and free from swinging movement as it travels between the stations.